Beauty and the Beast
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: When Brin Londo is put under a spell that makes him look like a wolf-monster, what will it take to make him human again? A young beauty named Tinya will find out. AU TW/PG


**Title: **Beauty and the Beast

**Rating: **K

**Pairings: **TW/PG

**Summary: **When young Brin Londo is put under a spell that makes him look like a wolf-monster, what will it take to make him human again? A young beauty named Tinya will find out. TW/PG

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and LoSH and Beauty and the Beast belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's Note: **I had this idea…Fairytales with the legionnaires. I thought that Beauty and the Best would be VERY fitting for my favorite pairing, TW/PG. There are no powers, no legion, no codenames in this fic. Everyone will be using their real name. Timber Wolf- Brin Londo, Phantom Girl: Tinya Wazzo, PG's Mother: Winema Wazzo, TW's father: Mar Londo, and Samara and Cala are OCs.

--

"No!" young Brin Londo cried.

"It will be over before you know it," his father said calmly.

Lord Mar Londo was a deranged wizard, hell-bent on revenge.

"Please father!" Brin pleaded. "What have I done?"

"You, my son have committed a crime of the worst kind! You and all of your servants shall pay!" Mar muttered some words in Latin and disappeared.

"No! No!" Brin looked at himself. He was a hideous wolf-like creature. His handsome face and his chiseled figure were gone, to be replaced with fur, paws and claws. He snarled.

--

"Mother!" Tinya exclaimed. "How did the meeting go?"

Winema sighed. "Not well at all, dear. But, there might be something worth seeing in the West," her mother replied hopefully.

"That's great, Mother!" two young beauties said from behind Tinya. Good news rarely ever reached their household. After their Mother lost the election due to foul play, Tinya and her family moved to the outskirts of New Metropolis. Ever since then, her mother had tried hard to find work, with little avail. Tinya was a beautiful young girl and was asked for her hand in marriage many times. Her only problem was her tongue. Tinya was sarcastic and she loved to tease.

"Girls!" Winema smiled. "It'll be a success for sure! What should I get you?"

"Silk dresses!" Samara, Tinya's requested.

"Rubies and emeralds!" her other sister, Cala exclaimed.

"And for you Tinya?" Winema asked her youngest daughter.

"Knowing that you're safe is all I want," Tinya looked up to her mother.

"Tinya," Samara and Cala rolled their eyes.

"Okay," Tinya looked around. "Can I have a rose? They don't grow here anymore," Tinya said. Not that she really wanted one, but her mother would no doubt get her something far more in value if she had not asked for a rose.

"Good-bye Tinya, Samara, Cala," Winema hugged each of her daughters before departing.

--

Winema Wazzo rode through the night and day until she reached the Western Port. She spent many days there, but in the end, no such luck came her way. On the way back home, it started to rain and Winema needed a place to stay. She spot a castle and rode up to it.

"Is anyone there?" she walked in the castle, because no one was answering the door. She walked into the dining room and saw a meal, laid out for her. "Fairies," she whispered. "Thank you!"

Winema ate her meal in silence, but felt that a pair of eyes was glancing upon her. When she turned, nothing was there. Winema went to a spare bedroom and slept peacefully through the night. In the morning, Winema ate another meal laid out for her and left the castle. Upon her departure, she noticed a bed of roses and remembered Tinya's request for one.

She found the largest and most beautiful rose and picked it.

"Ungrateful wretch!" an angry voice behind her declared. "I give you food and shelter and in turn you take my roses!"

Winema turned around to see a hideous wolf-like monster. "Oh my," her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I just wanted a rose for my daughter. Please," Winema pleaded kindly.

"You say you have got daughters. I will forgive you, on condition that one of them come willingly, and suffer for you. Let me have no words, but go about your business, and swear that if your daughters refuse to die in your stead, you will return within three months."

"I would rather die than give one of my daughters to you," Winema said. "Take me and kill me as you wish."

"I'm not giving you a choice," he snarled. "Go!" he pushed her onto her horse and sent the horse off.

--

"Mother!" Samara and Cala ran up to their mother. "What did you get us?"

"I-I," Winema told the girls what had happened with great sorrow. All the girls but Tinya shed a tear.

"Are you happy, Tinya?" Samara accused.

"Of course not," Tinya said sadly. "I'll go Mother, it was my fault," she gave her Mother a hug.

--

Tinya went to the castle with her few belongings. This was a rare occasion where she was scared into silence.

"Would you like to see your room?" a voice asked. Tinya turned around to see a figure in a cloak.

"Sure," she said unsurely. "Where is it?"

"Up there," he said in a gruff voice, pointing upstairs.

--

At dinner, Tinya had changed into a dress. "Uh, I hate dresses," she mumbled.

"Do you want something else?" the cloaked man asked. "To wear?"

"No thanks," she grumbled. "Where's dinner?" her stomach growled in agreement.

"You're not exactly what I expected," he said.

"Neither are you," she said sharply. "Don't you have a name or… a face?"

"Here's dinner," Brin slid a plate to where she was sitting.

"My earlier question?" Tinya asked.

"Brin," he grunted and left.

"You didn't finish your dinner!" she called to him.

--

The next day, Tinya was walking along the corridors, looking around the castle. She saw a glimpse of the cloaked man again.

"Hey!" she called out to him. "Brin!"

He jumped down, and stood face-to-face with Tinya. "What?" he snarled.

"Don't give me that! I came here, the least you could do is talk to me!" she said.

"I don't have to entertain you," he said dangerously low. Tinya moved closer to him and removed his hood. She stumbled back after seeing his face.

"Yeah I know," he snarled. "I'm a monster."

Brin avoided her for the next few weeks, but you could only do so much.

"What is your problem?" Tinya finally yelled at him. "I don't think you're going to eat me anymore, so why the sprock am I here?"

"Don't be so sure Princess," he growled.

"I'm sure," she rolled her eyes.

"Why aren't you scared?" Brin asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"You aren't scary. You're like…a giant puppy," her lips curled upward into a smile.

--

Their next meal was one of silence, which is until Tinya started talking. She ran her mouth off, and surprisingly, Brin listened.

"Are you going to tell me to shut up?" Tinya asked.

"No," Brin drank some soup. "I like hearing your voice."

"Okay…"

"Will you be my wife, Tinya?"

She looked astonished at his question and quickly returned to her meal. "No, Brin," she said softly.

--

It had been over six months since Tinya had stayed with Brin. It had been six months since Tinya saw her family. It had six months since Brin asked her that same question every night at dinner.

She hadn't thought about her kin much, but when she did, she cried.

"What happened?" Brin asked, gruffer than he meant to.

"I just miss my mother and sisters," she said in between sobs.

Brin hated to see her like this. "Why don't you visit them?" Tinya looked at Brin like he had grown two heads.

"If you come back in exactly a week, everything will return to the way it was. If you stay there longer, then…an unpleasant fate will come upon me," Brin handed her a ring that would send her to her home and then back to the castle in a week.

"Mother! Samara! Cala!" Tinya embraced her family. "I missed you so much!"

During that one week, time passed by so fast. Tinya told her sisters about what she was doing at the castle, her sisters told her about their fiancés, and her mother recounted the tale of how she regained her political stature.

Before she knew it, time was up and she had to go back to the castle. The only problem was that she couldn't find her ring. She searched the whole house, to find the ring in her sisters' possession.

"It's probably too late," Tinya told herself worriedly. She slipped the ring on and returned to castle.

"Brin! Brin! Where are you?" she ran around the whole castle until she saw his lifeless body on the floor.

"No," she whispered as she held back tears. "Please, wake up! I'm sorry, Brin. You've been so kind and gentle to me. You're not a monster and any woman would be lucky to have you as a husband," Tinya said hysterically. "I wish I could have become your wife," Tinya added softly as she kissed him gently.

Suddenly, a soft pale glow engulfed Brin and a blinding light flashed. As the light softened, Brin's monstrous form was gone and in its place was a handsome, ebony haired prince. Many other inanimate objects were also turned into people. A candlestick was transformed into a red-haired man, a teapot and two tea cups were turned into a blonde, white-haired and black-haired maiden, and a clock into a green-skinned man.

"Did you really mean it?" Brin asked Tinya.

Her eyes watered as she nodded. "Every word," she buried her head into his shoulder.

**Yeah, I know everyone was OOC. Sue me (please don't). I hope you liked it! Please leave a review!**


End file.
